prettycurefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure
Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure (ドリーミング☆プリンセスプリキュア) è la prima ending di ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure''. Ha debuttato nel primo episodio, l'1 Febbraio 2015. E' cantata da Kitagawa Rie, scritta da Mike Sugiyama, composta da Yamamoto Sayaka e arrangiata da Tada Akifumi. Testo TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An・Du・Torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Butōkai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen'yō...Gokigen'yō... Purikyua |-|Kanji= 明日とメモリー つなぎ会うメロディ シャララン♪お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワプリキュア トキメく　笑顔は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ飾るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！憧れのStage トレビアン！つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよう… ごきげんよう… プリキュア |-|Italiano= I ricordi che creeremo domani Connettono molte lente melodie Shalalan♪ Diventare una gentile sognante principessa Che danza per sempre Un·deux·trois Pretty Cure Un sorriso scintillante è come un chiaro gioiello splendente I cuori splendenti di tutti illuminano tutto così fortemente Che il sipario inizi ad alzarsi per la danza! Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! Per essere su quello Stage! Très bien! Noi fortemente, gentilmente e con bellezza scintilliamo! Le ragazze sognanti cambieranno sempre il mondo per te e me Le vostre due mani apriranno il lucchetto dei nostri sogni domani Buona giornata...Buona giornata... Pretty Cure Versione completa |-|Romaji= Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An・du・torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Butōkai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen'yō…Gokigen'yō… Ohana no kawaisa umi no ōkisa Seiza no fushigi ya kibō no chikara Sekai wa kiseki afure Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Take a chance! Mō nigenai wa Torebian! Suteki muteki ni uruwashiku Rettsu Go! Purinsesu Purikyua! Gomen asobase Doresu de habatake niji no sora he Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Shiawase afureru ai no kuni he Gokigen'yō… gokigen'yō… Purikyua |-|Kanji= 明日(あした)とメモリー つなぎ合うメロディ シャララン♪ お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワ　プリキュア トキメく　笑颜は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ饰るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！ 憧れのStage トレビアン！ つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日(あした)の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよう…ごきげんよう… お花のカワイさ　海の大きさ 星座の不思议や　希望のチカラ 世界は　キセキ　あふれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Take a chance！ もう逃げないわ トレビアン！ 素敌　ムテキに　丽しく レッツGo！プリンセスプリキュア！ごめんあそばせ ドレスで　羽ばたけ　虹の空へ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！ 憧れのStage トレビアン！ つよく　やさしく　美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日(あした)の　鍵を開けて 幸せ　あふれる　爱の国へ ごきげんよう… ごきげんよう… プリキュア |-|Italiano= I ricordi che creeremo domani Connettono molte lente melodie Shalalan♪ Diventare una gentile sognante principessa Che danza per sempre Un·deux·trois Pretty Cure Un sorriso scintillante è come un chiaro gioiello splendente I cuori splendenti di tutti illuminano tutto così fortemente Che il sipario inizi ad alzarsi per la danza! Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! Per essere su quello Stage! Très bien! Noi fortemente, gentilmente e con bellezza scintilliamo! Le ragazze sognanti cambieranno sempre il mondo per te e me Le vostre due mani apriranno il lucchetto dei nostri sogni domani Buona giornata...Buona giornata... Con questo largo mare e meravigliosi nuovi fiori sboccianti Con questo strano potere, c'è una costellazione di speranza Del mondo che è pieno di miracoli Gorgeous! Precious! Take a chance! Perfavore non correre mai via Très bien! Fantastiche, invincibili e belle ragazze Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure! C'è ancora tanto da fare Quindi con questo vestito colorato libriamoci nel cielo vasto Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! Per essere su quello Stage! Très bien! Noi fortemente, gentilmente e con bellezza scintilliamo! Le ragazze sognanti cambieranno sempre il mondo per me e te Le vostre due mani apriranno il lucchetto dei nostri sogni domani La felicità trabocca verso la terra dell'amore pulsante Buona giornata...Buona giornata... Pretty Cure Apparizzione dei personaggi :Nota: I nomi sono in ordine di apparizione. *Cure Flora *Cure Mermaid *Cure Twinkle Audio Curiosità *Questa è la prima ending ad includere un testo di un colore diverso dal bianco. Categoria:Ending Categoria:Sigle finali Categoria:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi